Raven And The Lone Daughter
by Rae's daugther NightCrystal
Summary: Raven has a secret and has beem gone and missing for awhile but when she comes back, she meets a new member named Phioenix and becomes good friends and finds out a difficult stuation Phioenix is in.(RaeBB) R&R please[FINISHED]
1. Default Chapter

Raven and the Lone Daughter

Chapter #1 : What Is It?

Raven walked up the island on cold halloween night and stopped before entering any light from the windows. She sighed and looked at the object in her arms. she smiled and took a deep breath.

The rest of the team had thought Raven was gone for good becuase she disappeared about 3 1/2 months ago leaving a note not to search for her behind.

Raven entered the tower slowly not sure if she should even be back here. She entered the elevator. She was happy to be home and anxious to tell the others why she'd left and what she was holding, but at the same time she was scared of what they'd think of her. Would they still want to be her friends? Would BeastBoy still stay her boyfriend if he hadn't moved on already? Would BeastBoy even understand why she'd left? She decided to let these questions answer themselves as she told the others her secret.

Lately, the titans didn't hear when the elevator and the doors moved and opened. So they didn't hear Raven coming. They all were _still_ upset about her leaving and since she left, crime seemed to stand still. BeastBoy was the worst. He missed his girlfriend so that he hardly ever left his bed let alone his bedroom. Starfire was lonely with felmale questions and Raven's dry humor. Cyborg wanted his best friend back, his friend who totally understood him. Robin just missed his teammate and friend. And while she was gone, a new girl came who was just, hard to understand so she reminded them of Raven sometimes. Her name was Phioenix, and she was Starfire's little sister but nothing like Starfire except for powers plus magic. She wasn't to replace Raven, she just needed a place to live when enchanters were bannished from Tammeran.

Raven walked into the hall to see BeastBoy who looked hungery, very hungery. She smiled overwelmed to see him, but hid that feeling and said claimly, "Hello BeastBoy, I have a supprise for you, but you can't see it until we're infront the entire team. You want to walk with me?"

Beastboy was jumping at the idea. He walked next to her but he was so happy she was back he was having trouble not sqwilling. But he mannaged..........................somehow.

When they entered the mainroom all,including Phioenix, the others were there. Gasps and sqwills were heard and Raven smiled.

Robin was the first to snap out of the linggering trance and said, "welcome back Raven. We all missed you alot."

She smiled and said, "Glad to be back. So, who's she?" and she pointed to Phioenix with the sound slight fear in her voice.

Starfire said happily, "This is my little sister, Phioenix, she is a lot like you Raven. She does magic. She is staying here until my planet allows enchaters to return." She was happy to see Raven and so she went to give her one of her death hugs but Phioenix was shacking Raven's hand at the moment.

When Phioenix moved, starfire ran over to hug Raven but she held up the object in her hands and shouted, "No starfire! Don't!She's fargile!"

Everyone's mouths dropped. They all thought, she? Who's she? What's she? BeastBoy was the first to come back to and said to Raven smiling, "A baby? Was that the supprise?" When she nodded he continued, "That's great Rae! I'm I dad! .................It is mine, right Rae? I am the father, right?"

Raven frowned, "No Cyborg is, of course she's yours! But she's mine too. Always remember that Beastboy."

He nodded and jumped up and down around the room. The others all took turns congradgulating her and catching up on the 3 mouths they missed together. Phioenix had sort of frowned when Raven joked about Cyborg that time but shrugged it off.

Raven decribed why it was shorter then human pregancncies and why demons were so short. she also explained why she'd left.

When she finished, Robin said, "Raven, we'd still like you if you had a kid at 14. We're your friends, we care about who you are not why you are." Everyone agreed.

Raven smiled and said, "Thanks."

Phioenix said,"Plus you're 16, it's not like you actually _are_ 14."

Everyone else said, "Phioenix!"

She looked around, "What? OH sorry." She had an expression of embrassment.

Raven ignored her comment and they all sat around and continued to catch up on the time pasted. At about 11 P.M. all the others except Phioenix, Raven, and BeastBoy went to bed. BeastBoy was asleep and droling on Raven's shoulder.

Raven used her powers and moved him to his room and then cleaned her shoulder well. She sighed and leaned back on the couch.

She pactically jumped through the roof when Phioenix said out of nowhere ruining the silence, "Is he gone?"

Raven thought she'd ask," Who? BeastBoy? Yes. Why?" Raven was very curious to why she asked that.

Phioenix nodded and sat next to Raven on the couch. She looked upset and very scared.

Raven was slightly worried of this new friend. She asked," What's wrong?"

Phioenix replied with a lie, "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine really."

When Raven gave her a look. She sighed and said, "I'm not fine. I'm horrorible. I'm in it deep. I need your help because I feel only you can help me with this."

There was silence then she continued, " I'm pregant. And I'm only 15. Like you, it's a short phase. Should be born in 2 months. I'm scared Raven. I don't want this yet. I'm just a kid. Please help me?"

Raven looked at her with concern and sensarity. "No I'll just walk away, of course I'll help you.I know how you feel but all I can do is support you, you have to walk it on your own. understand?"

When Phioenix nodded and Raven continued, "How long have you known? Better question, how long is a Tammeranian pregant?"

Phionix took a deep breath and replied, "I've known for 2 months and a Tammeranian is only pregant for 4 months in earth time."

Raven nodded. Suddenly, Phioenix huged her gently, and said,"Thank you Raven"

Raven just sat there and said, "Your welcome?" She wanted phioenix to let go but she senced phionix felt so relived to finally get it out she said nothing.

Phioenix let go and Raven said, "Wait, you've been here for almost 3 months, who's the father?"

Phioenix smiled and confessed, "Cyborg."

Raven went wide eyed and thought, 'Wonder how that worked?'

Phioenix's smile faded as she asked, "What? Is there something wrong with that? Please tell me why you're staring off into space like that?"

Raven slightly shook her head and snapped back to reallity saying, "How is that possible?"

Phioenix smiled a strange smile and said, "Want me to tell you?"

Even though Raven was......well Raven, she was still a teenager. Raven smiled and said, "No I want to keep on guessing like a fool."

Phioenix told Raven exactly _how_ it worked with Cyborg and then both girls looked at Raven's daughter. Phioenix smiled and asked, "Is it worth it? The baby I mean? Was _she_ worth it Raven?"

Raven picked up her quiet baby, looked into her eyes, and with a smile she answered, "It was diffinently worth it, Kallee will always be my everything now and she will always be worth it."

Phioenix smiled and both girls headed for their own bedrooms for the night, for it was now 12:15 A.M.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2 : How To Tell Him? How To Tell Them?

Phioenix woke at 5:30 and went to see if Raven was wake. She needed to know if she should tell Cyborg alone or infront of the others or even at all.

She knocked on the door across the hall and a voice on the other side sounding fully awake said softly, "Who's there?"

Phioenix replied, "Raven it's me, Phioenix. I need to ask you something important."

Raven asked, "Is it about our secret?"

Phioenix replied with a yes and Raven opened the door. "Come in and be quiet, Kallee is still asleep and I want to keep it like that."

Phioenix nodded and asked Raven after the door was sealed shut, "When should I tell Cyborg?"

Raven sat on her bed and run a finger through her daughter's soft baby fuzz. She asked, "How do you think you should tell him?" Raven knew this was really Phioenix's choice not hers.

Phioenix frowned, "If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you now would I?"

Raven sighed and sat straight up keeping watch of both her baby and Phioenix.

She said, "Well I ran and that's not a good one. Telling him alone is good but saying you're pregant too much can get irritating. telling him infront of the others may make him upset you didn't tell him first. I guess telling him alone first then the others right after is the best choice. What do you like most?"

Phioenix thought then said, "The last one so I can get it over with as soon as possible. What do you think my sister will do?"

Raven answered, "Smile so big she'll lose her face. She doesn't care about ages much. She'll probably be so happy for you, she'll put you in one of those hugs of hers and kill the baby. You'd better tell Cyborg to stay at your side close when you tell the other titans so he can be smashed instead of you."

Phioenix showed fear on her face. Raven giggled and said, "I'm kidding. I'm sure that won't happen."

But Phioenix still looked scared. raven smiled and said softly and comfortly, "Hey, relax. It's ok, you'll be fine. And if you go to the hospital, you're probably far along enough to tell if it's a boy or a girl."

Phioenix smiled and asked, "Really Raven?"

"Yeah," Raven replied.

"Would you come with me, I just feel comfrotable with you here. Cyborg too, but will you come with us?"

Raven felt like she trusted Phioenix and she could tell her anything as well. she didn't know why or how but she just felt that way. She smiled. She felt like she had a little sister or something, she felt that Phioenix was some sort of family. She nodded.

Kallee's eyes shot opened. Raven and Phioenix just looked. Kallee didn't cry. No, she just looked around. she was only a week old but capable of crawling from birth even though she was very tiny. She could talk but she didn't much. Why she didn't cry any Raven hadn't a clue.

Both Raven and Phioenix smile as Kallee crawled over into Raven's lap. Her little tail in her own lap. Phioenix looked down at her own belly and placed her hand on it. Now also like Raven, she didn't change in appearence much. At her point now she had a belly, but it was hard to notice.

Raven looked at her and asked, "Do you even want it?"

Phioenix didn't respond. She was daydreaming.

Raven snapped her fingers and Phioenix jumped and answered, " I.....I....yes, I'm pretty sure I do. But I.. I...," she sighed and continued, "I'm just not sure. I think I want to wait til I see it, then decide. but I'm pretty sure I will."

Raven smiled, "That's good."

Phioenix left to tell Cyborg at 6:23. She knocked on his door and he, unlike Raven, answered it by opening the door.

"Oh, hey Phi. Waz up?" Cyborg asked as he let her in.

Phioenix sat on his so called bed and looked at his smile. Her expression showed one of deep thought and worry.

He closed his door and sat by her," What's wrong bay? You look like something big just happened in your life but no one else is there. I'm here for you if you need to talk to me bay, I'll always be here. No matter what."

Phioenix just huged him and cried. He held her close the whole time.

She asked through her tears, "Cyborg, you'd still love me if something happened that would change our lives completely, right?"

He kissed the top of her head and answered, "Always means always bay." He paused, then asked, "Why? What's happened? Are you ok?"

Phioenix let him go and said, "No, I'm fine, sort of. You remember that night in my room?" He nodded and smiled. She continued, "Well, I'm gonna have a baby because of it."

She looked up into his eyes as more tears poored down her beautiful face. He grabbed her and held her tight, "Shh..it's ok. I'm really happy. I just can't wait now. I didn't think I could have kids, so I always hid my longing for one. This is a miracle bay."

Phioenix asked confused, "A..a miracle? How?"

Cyborg smiled," I didn't just think I couldn't have kids, the lab that helped me told me I couldn't. That's why. Let's go tell the others."

Phioenix nodded and they went and told the team. Starfire screamed she was so happy and Robin and BeastBoy congradulated her. Raven and Cyborg talked a while before the three of them (Phioenix, Raven, and Cyborg) left for the hospital. Raven had brought Kallee because Beastboy was hard to trust with a baby yet and she couldn't part with her this soon. When they got there, Phioenix was nervous.

"Come on, it's safe. Trust me," Raven said as she climbed out the car.

Phioenix got out and went with her boyfriend and new friend . She stopped when she was close enough to smell the inside.

"That smell, I can't do it guys."


	3. Chpater 3

Chapter #3 : Boy Or Girl?

Cyborg turned to her and said with a chuckle, "But you've come so far already bay. It's just a smell, yeah it makes some people sick but it's just a smell."

Raven nugged him and he shut up. Phioenix giggled and said with a sigh, "Alright, let's go."

They went in and waited to see a doctor. This place had three doctors, one for humans, one for demons, and one for aliens. Phioenix and Raven played with Kallee's little devil tail and watched her play with the other toodlers there ever though she was only an infant. Cyborg chuckled at her tail before going to a magazine.

Phioenix said to Raven, "Amazing how they don't care how each other looks when they're that young huh?"

Raven nodded. She already worried for Kallee when she got older. A nurse came over and called out Phioenix so Raven grabbed Kallee and they went. Cyborg set down the magazine and went along too.

The nurse smiled at the support Phioenix had but said," Sorry that baby can't come back here. One of you will have to stay with her out here while Phioenix is seeing Dr. William."

Raven said, "She has only been living for a week and never done a thing wrong. She doesn't even bother people. She can even talk and crawl! So she's eraned something."

Phioenix nodded and smiled as she held Kallee now. The nurse was stunned. She quickly agreed and they all went into the back after a diminstration of her talk.

Kallee had said, "Mama can I hav sume milk?"

Raven nodded and gave her a bottle from her bag as they walked to a back room. Kallee was able to feed herself but only when she wasn't upset. They all waited another 30 minutes before anything happened.

Kallee said,"Mama? I done. Hewr," and she handed her mother the bottle. Raven took it and listened as Kallee spoke again, "Mama, I'm bowred."

For some reason, everyone else laughed. Raven picked her up, kissed her cheak, and tickled her. Kallee giggled and everyone kept on laughing. Raven said, "I'm sorry but it's going to be a little boring here. I just couldn't leave you back at that big T. I haven't parted with you since you were born and I can't start now. I love baby girl."

Kallee giggled and said, "I lowe you too."

The laughs and giggles stopped when the doctor entered, but the smiles didn't fade.

"So what did I miss?" Dr. william asked as he hed up a clipboard, "Which one of you ladies is Phioenix?"

Phioenix said she was and he continued holding out a hand, "Hi, I'm Dr. William. And who are all these people?" and he smiled.

Phioenix laughed and said pointing at Cyborg first, " This is the resaon I'm here,his name is Cyborg." Then she pointed at Raven, "And that's my new best friend, Raven and her baby, Kallee."

He smiled.One of the other doctors at the hospital had seen Raven so he didn't know her, but Kallee had a chart he'd seen once to help the that doctor, Dr. Cartmen.

He said, "Yes so you're the amazing little one I helped Dr. Cartmen with on a chart. You're a fine young demon girl. Love that little tail too. Your mama did a fine job."

Raven smiled and said, "Thanks." She watched as Kallee giggled and her tail flapped around. It was a cute tail and Kallee was a demon girl. Her skin was even light purple but her pointy ears were from BeastBoy.

The doctor dug around in his shirt pocket and pulled out a felt navy blue headband. Before leaned over he gave Raven a 'can I give it to he' look. Raven nodded and he smiled. He leaned over to Kallee and placed the little headband on her head.

She smiled and huged the doctor, "Thanxs."

He smiled and as she let go he said, "Your very welcome kind little lady. Now," and he turned to Phioenix, "Let's get a sonigram on you to see your baby."

When they did, they saw the baby clearly.

Kallee was amazed and said, "Mama wha is it?"

Raven smiled and said, "It's a baby." And she showed it to her.

The doctor also did and gave Phioenix a print out of the sonigram. Then he said, "Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" when both Phioenix and Cyborg nodded he continued, "Well congrats, it's a boy and a girl.You're going to have tiwns."

Cyborg shouted and Raven smiled. Phioenix was happpy, she'd always wanted a boy. they later, went home and told the others who were equally as excited. There was a ring and on the other end of the phone was a computer message saying, " Your due date is Decmember 25th. good luck." A vission hit Raven. It was a good one she figured though and shrugged it off until she could tell Phioenix about it later. She looked at Kallee, who was also in her vission, and smiled. 'You think you can be sly when your older? Well we'll just see about that,' she thought as she carried her off to her bed for a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: 'Surprise, Surprise' 

Raven sighed and told Phioenix,

"I had a vission that our kids grow close, and my daughter and your boy become a couple. By the way, your red hair is in both of them and their good looking teens in the future."

Phioenix smiled and they both went to bed. Phioenix went to bed with a smile forom a pleasing message Raven gave her.

Starfire approached Robin, curious as to what he had in his hands. He turned around nerviously, knelt down on one knee, and said,

"Star,...will y..you..m...m...marry me?"

She gasped, huged him, and said,

"Yes!!!"

3 weeks later, they wed and Starfire and Robin went on a 5 week honeymoon where they had a good time in their room - !

When they returned, Phioenix went into labor.They rushed her to the hospital and after 3 hours she dilivered a beautiful baby boy. Strangely, 12 hours later, she brought an infant girl to the world. She named the girl Adonna and the boy Adon.

# days later, she took them home. that same day, before they left the hospital, Starfire found out she was pregant and got so excited she could bearly sit still! Phioenix and Raven told her to chill abit because it wasn't as fun as it looked and were calling her crazy for being that excited.

Raven said,

"So Starfire, was Robin the man of your dreams in bed or a nightmare?"

And she smiled. Phioenix giggled and said,

"Yeah sis, did he rock your world or crush it?"

* * *

AN:Well, that's Ch. 4. Hope ya'll liked it. The next ch. will be the last but there will be a sequel. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Starfire smiled and said"He was amazing"

Phioenix giggled again and Raven smiled saying"Good."

5 months later...

Starfire had a son she named Falcon and a daughter 2 minutes after him that she named Nightingale.Falcon had black baby fuzz for hair, light orange skin, and his mother's eyes. Nightingale had red baby fuzz for hair, light orange skin, and Starfire's eyes also. Robin walked in after they were born and noticed that the only trait they had of his was the boy's black hair. He felt weird about it at first but than shook it off. he walked over to Starfire and smiled as he sat on the bed with her. Starfire had gave birth to her wins at the tower because the Hospital was too far and no one knew she was in labor because she was in her room, alone, and sleeping.

Phioenix went in later with Raven as she helped Raven clean the infants while starfire got well needed rest.

Phioenix whispered to Raven"They're cute aren't they? I mean, just look at this girl! And that boy! Aren't they adorable"

Raven gave a small smile and nodded. than, when Phioenix went to continue, she held a finger to her lips and whispered"Shh! Starfire's trying to sleep! no more speaking until we leave this room got it"

Phioenix nodded and they finished up. Than they left the room.

The Next Day...

Starfire and the others played with the babies as a transmission showed up on the T.V. by Slade. Everyone watched as Slade said"Hello titans. I know I'm not one to give things away but this is important for you must know the face of the boy who will soon be YOUR children's greatest enemy, my son, Slate."

The screen then showed a 7 year old boy dressed an exact costume as Slade only where Slade wears black he wears slate colored clothes, where Slade wears orange he wears white, and where Slade wears gray he wears silver. He wore the same mask too only Slate had two eyes showing instead of one and his eyes were a bright purple. BeastBoy turned to look for Raven who wasn't there. Slade laughed and said"If you're looking for her BeastBoy, you might find her in her room perhaps. Or on the roof...And yes, she is his mother BeastBoy."

Beastboy fainted, Robin shook his head in disbelief, starifre gasped, Cyborg was speechless, and Phioenix was mad...at Slade. she knew what he did to her and she swore he'd pay, in her head, she swore to it.

Slade continued"Have a nice life Titans. See you in a few years."

He laughed as the transmission ended.

Robin left the room, found Raven, and asked her"Raven...was he telling the truth? Are you really Slate's mother?"

* * *

OOOOOO...Raven's the mother to slade's kid? Maybe...find out next chappie if Slade's lting or not and if he isn't, why and how did it happen? 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Raven sighed as tears rolled down her cheeks and said"Yes...I am but...but..."

robin was concerned and furious because she slept with the enemy. He asked"BUT..."

Raven looked at him in the eyes and his anger started to disappear as she answered"But he...it wasn't...he...I didn't...he raped me ok and Slate's got a twin sister named Sunny."

Robin's eyes widened but then he asked as he hugged her to comfort her"But...wouldn't we have known you were pregant"

Raven shook her head and said as she leaned her chain on his shoulder"Slate is a demon child Robin. He had a demon birth, 1 day of being pregant and that's it, he was born. I couldn't stop Slade but I could change Slate! He was born with a tail and horns, I cut them off and forced his breed of demon to change I was that furious. But I felt so wrong for removing his tail and horns when i heard him cry out in pain. Now, he's simply unbearably strong and has claws instead of finger and toenails. He can walk trough walls and create blades, swords, knives, and daggers out of telepathic energy. In turn, he is weaker now then he was at first."

Robin nodded and asked"And Sunny? what does she look like and what's her power"

Raven sighed and said"She's got yellow eyes, blonde hair, and gray skin. Her power is light evergy and she can run very, very fast."

Robin nodded again and they went back to the others. He explained it all to the others one at a time agfter Raven dicided to go to bed for the evening. after that, everyone went to sleep and got prepared for their children's futures the next day.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is the last real chappie but keep checking this story for what the babies look like since I changed it up a bit. Thanks all you readers and reviewers, I wove ya. 


	7. AN

Auther's Note:

Ok, I said there'd be a rewrite of what they look like and here it is:

* * *

Kaylee Logan:

Purple hair with sliver bangs, emrald green eyes, pale skin tone, black clawed fingers and toes, white gargoyle wings, and white gargolye tail.

Adon Stone:

Redish black hair, teal eyes, and tan skin tone.

Aonna Stone;

Redish brown hair, teal eyes, and tan skin tone.

Falcon Grayson:

Black hair, emrald green eyes with neon green whites, and light orange skin tone.

Nightingale Grayson:

Red hair, emrald green eyes with neon green whites, and light orange skin tone.

* * *

Soon, my homepage will have ALL their pic.s but for now it only has what Kaylee will look like as a teen. check it out. 


End file.
